More Than A Crush
by Sightless Eyes
Summary: roxas is back , axel is a jerk , demyx is heart broken , marly is seme? , and since when dose zexion care?


Disclaimer:I don`t own anything

This fic is dedicated to my favorite youtyube past time DEMYX TIME , I absolutly love Kelly and Jenn they are my current obsession sooooo thus this was born.....

Demyx /user/JenxtheJinx#p/u/53/lP5idhAKtO0 (axel dosen`t come in till episode 5)

* * *

Demyx was sitting in the kitchen in Castle Oblivion , not look like Demyx no sign of a smile anywhere on his beatiful features."Demyx , now I am not one to get into personal matters, but I can hosetly say that the Orginization misses your smile , it`s been a week , What`s the matter?" Zexion let his book fall to the table , and set his full attention on the meldious nocture."Nothing Zexy , I`m fine ,really." Demyx put on a fake smile , the last thing he wanted was the rest of the orginization to be as depressed as he was."Demyx , I`m offended that you mock my intellegentes , I know that someting is wrong and I really want to help." Zexion had scooted closer to the musican , slowly getting better at this 'comfoting' looked up at the schemer a smile gracing the once emotionless hugged Zexion waist and started to cry into his first Zexion was surprised , but quickly regained his composture."Demyx , lets go to my room ,We don`t want the rest of the orginization to see you in this state." Demyx opened his blurry eyes just in time to see they had transpoted into Zexion`s bed room and were now sitting on his extravagant canopy bed."Now, Demyx tell me ,What is that matter?"Demyx looked at Zexion`s honestly interested expression."Tell me something Zexion , Why do you care?" Demyx turned away from Zexion ,not wanting him to see him in this sighed "Demyx, you are my friend , my hyper , happy -go- lucky friend , and I want to know what has caused you to look more depressed than I do." Demyx knew Zexion wanted to cheer him up and he was grateful for that but something was bothering him and he didn`t want to bring anyone eles into it."Roxas has fially came back I thought you`d be happy?" Zexion finally pinned it thats what was making him sobbs get louder and more hysteric at the mention of Roxas`s name."Ahh, so it`s Roxas that has our nocture upset." "He`s not the only one."Demyx had finally turned to look at Zexion and finally started to speak tears still dripping down his cheaks."Do tell."

"Hey Axel."Zexion said from his spot near the head of the table. "Oh, hey Zexion , what`s got you speaking." Axel said grabing and sandwitch from the fidge sitting next to the schemer ,arm raped around him losley ."Is it Marluxia?" Zexion eyes widen at this sudden outburst."I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about."Zexion said bring his book back up to hide his blush."Oh I`m sure you do,'Oh Marly harder ,HARDER!' you know while Siax is in Xemnas`s room all night yours is the next cloest to mine ." Zexion`s small blush deepened to a ruby red color."Umm, T-this isn`t a-about me , i-it`s about Demyx."Axel stopped chewing his sandwitch , and looked at the schemer with a quizical look on his face."Please , oh great knowledgeableone , inform me."Zexion put his book down and looked Axel in the eye."Your the one who caused him his depression."Axel looked at Zexion shocked "I-I did that to him?" Zexion looked away staring at his sandwitch no longer hungry."Why?" Axel whispered ."Axel your smart , think about it." and Zexion was gone."I did that to him?"

"Axel are you alright?" Roxas said from outside Axel`s bedroom door. "Yes I`m fine Roxas , just go away, please." Axel said slowly he put his knees to his chest sitting by the huge window in his room at the rain._'Good to know I`m not the only one crying.'_another tear slipped out of Axel`s emerald of Demyx swirrled in his head, how did he not realise this pained him to think about what he did , he felt discusted with himself."You finally realised what you did?" Axel whipped around "Don`t just portal into other peoples rooms , Zexion , It`s not polite."He said turning to look back at the crying sighed "So how are you gonna make it up to him?"Zexion asked sitting next to The Flurry Of Dancing Flames."I don`t know."

**_flashback _**

_Axel and Roxas were kissing passionetly in the hall way , as soon as Roxas said he would stay."Did you miss me?" Roxas asked looking into Axel`s eyes."Yes I did."Axel said putting his forehead on Roxas`s."Yeah , you missed him so much you fuc__ked around__ with me and my emotions the whole 3 months!" Axel and Roxas looked up to see a violently sobbing , angry, Demyx ."Demyx-" The two spread apart suddenly and while Axel tried to explain himself but Demyx interruped him."Save it ,No more lies." Demyx said standing super close to Axel taking his hand and gently giving him the ring Axel had given him about 2 months prior, and the Demyx was gone._

_**end of flashback**_

"Ofcorse Roxas , has forgiven me , but not Demyx." Axel said looking down disappointingly."I wouldn` t if I was in Demyx`s place either." Zexion said truthfully."Huh? Why?" Axel said looking at Zexion strangely again." I mean He loved you , I mean really loved you , and when he goes to give you your 4 month anniversary persent , which one , he spent ALOT of munny on , and two , just so happened to walk in on you and Roxas sucking face , on your anniversary."Zexion said feeling the pain of the water obsessed nobody."Our anniversary?" Axel said quizzically."Ugh, please don`t tell me you forgot that." Axel looked at Zexion sheepishly."You did didn`t you?!" Zexion practically yelled at Axel."I was busy!" Axel said trying to defend himself."Yea , with what?" Zexion said crossing his arms."Hold on one minute."Axel said getting up and walking over to his desk , taking a key out of his pocket, opening a drawer , and taking something out of it . "This." Axel said sitting back next to was a hollow glass sculpture , of Demyx and him kissing actual fire swirlling around Axel and actual water swirling around Demyx a heart underneaththem where the fire and water met causing the heart to fill up with steam. "Oh my goddness , Axel you actually made this?" zexion said picking it up and getting a closer look at it , surprised when the fire didn`t burn him (or the steam) ."It`s charmed , so alll you can feel is the water, I didn`t want to burn Dem."Axel said taking from Zexion ,and putting it back into the locked desk."And yet you made out with Roxas , on your anniversary?"Zexion said."Well , what happened was I was walking to my room , when all of a sudden Roxas pops out of nowhere I got into fighting postion then he kissed me I was surprised then he told me he re-joined the orginizaton , and I got caught in the moment."Axel explained tears re-forming in his eyes."Axel,"Zexion put his hand on Axel`s shoulder.

ciffy hehe REVEIW!


End file.
